dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Film Antagonists
This is a list of antagonists in ''Dragon Ball'' films, including Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT OVA's and TV specials. ''Dragon Ball Films'' ''Curse of the Blood Rubies *King Gurumes - The main antagonist of ''Curse of the Blood Rubies. He is the King of the Land of Gurumes. He mutated into an obese horror with a virtually unsatisfiable appetite upon discovering the Blood Rubies and sought to gather the Dragon Balls so that Shenron could wish his hunger away. **Bongo - Leader of King Gurumes army. **Pasta - One of King Gurumes top henchmen. ''Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle *Lucifer - The main antagonist of ''Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. A demon with vampirish tendencies, he plotted to use the Sleeping Princess jewel and the Devil Castle Cannon to destroy the Sun so to throw the world into eternal darkness and rule an Earth full of monsters. **Igor - Lucifer's Butler. **Ghastel - The leader of Lucifer's Ogre Demons. ''Mystical Adventure *Minster Shen - The main antagonist of ''Mystical Adventure. He is part of the Mifan Army and comes up with a plan with his apprentice Tien Shinhan and General Tao to take over the kingdom of Mifan, ruled by Emperor Chiaotzu. **General Tao - General of the Mifan Army. **Lieutenant Blue - Lieutenant of the Mifan Army. **Major Metallitron - Solider of the Mifan Army. ''The Path to Power *Commander Red - The first main antagonist of ''The Path to Power. The man who sits a top the Red Ribbon Army, he sought the Dragon Ball's in order to ask Shenron to make him taller. *Staff Officer Black - Commander Red's right hand man. He betrays Red and takes over the Army, becoming the new main antagonist. **Colonel Violet - High ranking officer of the Red Ribbon Army. **General Blue - High ranking officer of the Red Ribbon Army. **General White - High ranking officer of the Red Ribbon Army. **Major Metallitron - An Android that serves under General White. ''Dragon Ball Z Films'' ''Dead Zone *Garlic Jr. - The main antagonist of ''Dead Zone. A Makyan who wishes for immortality with the Dragon Balls, and attempts to kill Kami as revenge for his father's death. **Ginger - A Makyan and Garlic's Jr underling. **Nicky - A Makyan and Garlic's Jr underling. **Sansho - A Makyan and Garlic's Jr underling. ''The World's Strongest *Dr. Wheelo - The main antagonist of ''The World's Strongest. Dr. Wheelo nearly died from an avalanche 50 years prior, but his brain was transferred into a giant android by Dr. Kochin, his assistant. He sought to take over the body of the strongest fighter on Earth. **Dr. Kochin - Dr. Wheelo's assistant and a self-professed expert in biotechnology. **Kishime - A Bio-Warrior that serves Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin. **Misokatsun - A Bio-Warrior that serves Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin. **Ebifurya - A Bio-Warrior that serves Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin. **Bio-Men - Disposable warriors utilized by the scientists Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin. ''The Tree of Might *Turles - The main antagonist of ''The Tree of Might. A low-class Saiyan warrior who has a very similar appearance to Goku. He leads the Turles Crusher Corps. and seeks out Earth to plant the seed of the Tree of Might on, so he can eat the fruit that blossoms to become stronger at the cost of draining all energy on Earth. **Amond - Member of the Turles Crusher Corps., he is a former dangerous criminal who was previously arrested by the Galactic Patrol. **Cacao - Member of the Turles Crusher Corps., he is a battle Cyborg that was built on planet Ikonda to fight in an interstellar war. He is a former galactic lone-wolf bounty hunter. **Daiz - Member of the Turles Crusher Corps., he is the former Prince of the Pukinpa Dynasty on the planet Kabocha. **Rasin - Member of the Turles Crusher Corps., he and Lakasei are revived by Turles from fossils of the long extinct Beenz people by using extract from the Tree of Might. **Lakasei - Member of the Turles Crusher Corps., he and Rasin are revived by Turles from fossils of the long extinct Beenz people by using extract from the Tree of Might. ''Lord Slug *Lord Slug - The main antagonist of ''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. An evil Super Namekian and leader of Lord Slug's clan who attempts to terra-freeze Earth to make the planet's atmosphere suitable for him and his kind. He uses the Dragon Balls to wish for eternal youth. **Angila - High ranking member of Lord Slug's Clan. **Wings - High ranking member of Lord Slug's Clan. **Medamatcha - High ranking member of Lord Slug's Clan. **Commander Zeeun - Commander of Lord Slug's forces. **Gyoshu and Kakuja - High ranking members of Lord Slug's Clan. **Several unnamed soldiers - The primary forces that serve Lord Slug. ''Cooler's Revenge *Cooler - The the main antagonist of ''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. Frieza's older brother who commands Cooler's Armored Squadron. He seeks revenge on Goku for killing his brother, not to avenge Frieza but to restore his family's honor. **Salza - Captain of Cooler's Armored Squadron. **Neiz - Member of Cooler's Armored Squadron. **Dore - Member of Cooler's Armored Squadron. ''The Return of Cooler *Metal-Cooler Corps. - The main antagonists of ''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. **Cyclopian Guards - Robots that were created by the Big Gete Star and serve Meta-Cooler. **Guide Robo - A Robot servant that serves Meta-Cooler. **Cooler - The one controlling the Big Gete Star. Following the events of the previous film, Cooler is revived by the Big Gete Star as Meta-Cooler Core, where he invades New Namek so he can drain the planet for fuel. ''Super Android 13! *Android 13 - The main antagonist of ''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! He is an android created by Dr. Gero's computer to kill Goku. He is able to undergo a transformation if he absorbs Android 14 and Android 15. **Android 14 - An android created by Dr Gero's computer. **Android 15 - An android created by Dr Gero's computer. ** Dr. Gero's Super Computer - It is responsible for the completion and unleashing of Android 13, Android 14, and Android 15 upon Goku and the Z-Fighters. ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan *Broly - The main antagonist of ''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. He is the Legendary Super Saiyan who bears hatred for Goku. His power is usually kept under control by a crown made to suppress him. **Paragus - Broly's father, he plans to kill Vegeta, as revenge for King Vegeta trying to kill both him and Broly and take over the Earth. **Moah - A solider who serves Paragus. **Krang - A scientist who serves Paragus. **Angol - The commander of Paragus' soldiers. ''Bojack Unbound *Bojack is the main antagonist of ''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. He is an evil intergalactic alien who leads the Galaxy Soldiers. He was previously sealed away by the Kaio's but the seal was broken after Cell destroyed King Kai's world. **Bido - Member of the Galaxy Soldiers. **Bujin - Member of the Galaxy Soldiers. **Zangya - Member of the Galaxy Soldiers. **Kogu - Member of the Galaxy Soldiers. ''Broly - Second Coming *Broly - The main antagonist of ''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. Following his previous defeat to Goku, he takes a Space Pod which eventually crash lands on Earth. He falls into a coma for seven years as nature expands around him until he was eventually awoken by Goten's crying and continues his rampage. ''Bio-Broly *Bio-Broly - The main antagonist of ''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. A clone of the original Broly, made by Lord Jaguar and Maloja. He becomes deformed when his body is drenched in culture fluid which becomes extremely corrosive upon becoming exposed to air. **Lord Jaguar - Mr. Satan's enemy who blackmails him into coming to his castle to fight his army of Bio-Warriors. He is the one who has Broly cloned. **Maloja - An idiotic shaman who was thrown out of his village. He gathers some of Broly's blood and takes it to Lord Jaguar so he could clone Broly. ''Fusion Reborn *Janemba - The main antagonist of ''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. He is formed when a tank containing evil souls explodes, transforming a teenage ogre into the fat, yellow demon named Janemba. He eventually transforms into a smaller, more muscular, more dangerous, humanoid creature. **The Dictator - A military dictator who along with his army escapes from Hell when the barrier between realms is broken down. **'Inhabitants of Hell' - Beings from Hell who invade Earth when the barrier between realms is broken down, they consist of the likes of Frieza, Zarbon, Salza, Bojack, Medamatcha, Jeice, Burter, Paragus, Recoome and more. ''Wrath of the Dragon *Hirudegarn - The main antagonist of ''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. Hirudegarn is a gigantic monster who was chopped in half by a wizard and sealed inside Tapion and Minotia, who were then sealed away in music boxes and sent to the far ends of the universe. **Hoi - An evil alien who has recovered the box containing Minotia. He travels to Earth to the other box containing Tapion in order to free Hirudegarn. ''Battle of Gods *Beerus - The main antagonist of ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. He is the God of Destruction awoken after a 39 year long slumber and is reminded of a dream of a warrior known as Super Saiyan God. He travels to King Kai's planet and later Earth to find the Saiyan of prophecy and confront him in battle. **Whis - Beerus's steward and martial arts teacher. ''Resurrection ‘F’ *Frieza - The main antagonist of ''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. He is restored to life by Sorbet and continues to vow revenge on the Saiyans that killed him. He trains hard for four months to unlock his latent potential and then travels to Earth with an army of 1,000 men. **Sorbet - The Commander of the Galactic Frieza Army following the deaths of Frieza and his father, King Cold. He restores Frieza back to life after acknowledging how weak their forces had become. **Tagoma - An high ranking Elite soldier of the Galactic Frieza Army who acts as Sorbet's personal bodyguard. **Shisami - An high ranking Elite soldier of the Galactic Frieza Army. **Goku Black - The dark doppelganger of Goku who first appears in Dragon Ball Super. He appears as a minor antagonist in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’: Future Trunks Edition. OVA, TV film and 4-D attractions ''Bardock - The Father of Goku *Frieza -The main antagonist of ''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. He is the ruler of the Galactic Frieza Army and begins to have misgivings on the Saiyan's and their rapid growth in strength. **Zarbon - Frieza's right-hand man, he suggests Frieza to annihilate the Saiyan race in order to avoid future repercussions. **Dodoria - Frieza's other right-hand man, who Frieza sends to kill Bardock and his squad. ''The History of Trunks *Android 17 and Android 18 - The main antagonists of ''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. Two androids that were created by Dr. Gero, they plunge the world into chaos and kill off most of Earth's warriors except for Gohan and Trunks merely for pleasure. ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans *Hatchiyack - The main antagonist of ''Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans and its remake. It is a machine that was created by the Tuffle scientist Dr. Lychee to eradicate the remaining Saiyans. It later revived Dr. Lychee and others as Ghost Warriors. **Dr. Lychee - A Tuffle scientist who created Hatchiyack. During the Saiyan-Tuffle War he was killed. He was later revived as a Ghost Warrior and vows to get revenge on the Saiyans. **God Guardon - A robot who protects Dr. Lychee's laboratory. **Ghost Warriors - Phantom Fighters brought back as ghosts. They include Frieza, Cooler, Turles and Lord Slug. **'Monsters' - Monsters that serve Dr. Lychee. They include Kinkarn, Arbee, Gure, Skud, Bude, Ponkarn, Jiku and Kawazu. ''A Hero's Legacy *Lord Yao - The main antagonist of ''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. He is a demon boar, and the leader of a small demon clan on Mount Paozu. **Mamba - A demon witch **Susha - A demon frog **Torga - A demon hen ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! *Abo and Kado - The main antagonists of ''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. They were soldiers who previously served in the Galactic Frieza Army on the same level as Captain Ginyu. They pursue Tarble and his wife Gure to Earth where they seek to find Vegeta and ask for his assistance in defeating them. **Aka -The result of a fusion between Abo and Kado. ''Episode of Bardock *Chilled - The main antagonist of ''Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock. A Space Pirate and an ancestor of Frieza's. He sends two of his underlings to Planet Plant to conquer it only for them to be killed by Bardock causing him to head there himself. **Toobi - The smaller of the two soldiers sent to invade Planet Plant. **Cabira - The larger of the two soldiers sent to invade Planet Plant. ''Super Collaboration Special *Akami - The main antagonist of ''Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special. It is a massive energy draining sea creature. To lure it out of hiding the IGO host World's Best Eating Tournament so to gather up the world's strongest beings all to one place. ''The Real 4-D *Frieza - The main antagonist of ''Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D. He is restored to life when an hooded figure having gathered all of the Dragon Ball's summons Shenron and asks him to bring forth a warrior capable of defeating Goku. ''Super Tenkaichi Budokai *Broly - The main antagonist of ''Dragon Ball Z: Super Tenkaichi Budokai. He interrupts the match between Goku and Vegeta during the Super Tenkaichi Budokai displaying his new Godly form. ''This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!! *Jiren - The main antagonist of ''This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!!. He is Team Universe 11's strongest warrior. **Brianne - Goku's initial opponent in the special, who wishes to win the Tournament and become a goddess beloved among the mortals of the universes. Gallery See also *List of factions *List of henchmen *List of villains Category:Lists * Category:Film characters